A Part of the Pack
by livingtothefullest
Summary: When Vivian Landers spent a year with a pack of werewolves, she realized they're not all bad. Now that assassins are after the pack there's a new name to be known: "The Benefactor." Vivian's world will be turned upside down in more ways than one now that her and her friends are in danger. Cont. from Alpha Hunter. WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4.
1. Author's Note (1)

**Hello my lovelies. If you are new to this story, WELCOME! And thank you for clicking and possibly sicking with this story! Now, if you would like, since this story is a continuation from another (Alpha Hunter), you can go to my page or whatever and read the first... installment? I guess you could call it that! It has background and stuff on my original character (Vivian Landers) and will give you the heads up on the more personal things (i.e. relationships and other things...). **

**Since there was a switch in seasons, I felt it appropriate to start a new story with it. Season three was a long long one due to the fact that it had been split into 2 parts. Season 4 I'm sure will be shorter chapter wise. Maybe. I haven't decided to be honest. We'll just see how it goes. This story will be similar to the first one in the sense that I will be sticking very true to the story with my own thing since there is an OC involved of course. I want to thank whoever contributes to the Teen Wolf Wikia page for all your hard work because that's where I go when I need to refresh my mind on episodes. It's a beautiful thing. **

**Now to my people who are returning, WELCOME BACK and thank you for sticking with this story. I hope you like this one just as much as the other and there will be many twist and turns. Some of you may like them, but some of you may not... I'm sorry. Thank you for reading as always! And I don't think anything too drastic will happen... I don't think... Hm. **

**I know that this isn't a first chapter or anything, but I just wanted to give everyone a heads up on what is going on. The first chapter will be up sometime today or tomorrow so don't worry! I have a lot of free time at school this semester and I've been outlining and typing a whole bunch (there are just some distractions that come into place because... I'm very easily distracted...). So I'll let you get on with your lives now and I'll get back to typing! Thank you everyone! **

**xxKellyn **


	2. A Certain Find

**So this took a lot longer to put up then I thought. Thank you for being so patient with me. I started to work 4 days a week and plus I had a concert on Wednesday and between my two art projects and a couple tests, I've kinda been cracking down on certain things so yeah! I'm so so sorry, but thank you for waiting! Here's the first chapter of A Part of the Pack! :) **

* * *

Vivian sat in her last class staring at the clock, waiting to get out of the class room. All she wanted was to head to the loft like her and Derek had planned that morning. When the bell finally rang, Vivian jumped up and rushed out of the room and to her locker. She started to pack up her stuff and grabbed a couple books that she was going to need for homework and then would wait for Lydia at the front of school. She finished packing and closed her locker and once she did, Scott was standing there looking at her with a serious look on his face. "What is it?" She said as she zipped up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I never like seeing that look on your face. Something bad happened and that's not good."

"Derek's missing," Scott stated bluntly, getting straight to the point. "I got a call from Peter and he left a voicemail. He said the loft was a mess and that Derek isn't answering his phone and wasn't anywhere to be found."

Vivian's mouth fell open and her heart jumped to her throat. Her stomach started to do nervous flips. "Did Peter really look everywhere? Did he really try to call him? I don't trust that man as fall as I can throw him!" She shouted.

Scott pursed his lips and looked around quickly before grabbing her arm and taking her to a less populated hallway. "He said he did. I don't trust him much either, but Derek is his family. No matter what he had done to him in the past. I don't think that he would lie about something like this. Stiles, Kira, and I were going to head over to the loft."

"I'll talk to Lydia and we'll meet you there," Vivian said and bit down on her lip.

Scott nodded before the two parted ways and Vivian walked to the front of the school. She sat on one of the benches and bounced her leg as she waited for Lydia. When Vivian saw her, she jumped up and rushed over. "Lydia, we need to go to Derek's loft," she said quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"Derek is missing. Peter said that he got to the loft and it was a mess and he's not answering his phone or anything," she was rushed in her speaking.

The two climbed into Lydia's car and started off down the road. "Okay," Lydia said already making her way towards the loft.

It didn't take long before they were at the loft. Scott's motorbike and Stiles' Jeep were sitting in front of the building. Lydia parked behind Stiles and the two got out of the car. Vivian's heart raced as the worst thoughts raced through her mind. What if he was dead? What if he was being tortured? Held for ransom? Anything was possible Vivian found out and she actually hated that saying knowing that it was true. Anything was possible, even losing someone you love in an instant.

Lydia and Vivian made their way up to the loft and found the door wide open. Walking in they heard a conversation between Peter and Scott. "I found this," Peter said showing him a silver bullet. "It has a mark on it."

"Do you recognize it?" Scott asked as he looked at it.

"Yes actually. I have a vivid memory of this mark because her damn group of hunters held Derek and me captive for a while," he said and shook his head. "It had been absolute hell."

"Well who is it?" Scott questioned sharply as he looked up at Peter.

"The leader's name is Araya. She's a ruthless woman…" He muttered and shook his head. "She might have taken Derek to finish what she had started with the two of us."

"Okay, where are these hunters located? I thought that the Argents were the only ones in Beacon Hills," Scott continued.

"They are. At the moment of course. Araya and her hunters are stationed in a small town in Mexico," Peter stated half heartedly.

"Great…" Scott murmured and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around to face the others. "I guess we've got to make a trip to Mexico."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vivian asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it's really unlikely that your parents will let you go all the way to Mexico, I mean, that's kind of ridiculous."

"We'll figure it out. Meet back at my place and we'll talk about it there," Scott said.

They all nodded and went back down to their cars and left to go to Scott's house.

The sat in Scott's room in silence. Scott told everyone to brainstorm and shout out anything that could be helpful for them. Vivian stared at them and couldn't help but laugh just a little. Stiles especially. When he concentrated, he tended to furrow his eyebrows more than necessary and he was leaning back in the chair with his index finger and his thumb massaging his eyebrows. Scott was laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and drumming his fingers on the mattress. Kira and Lydia were in similar poses and were resting their elbows on their knees. Kira had her chins cupped in her hands and Lydia had her fist resting under her chin as well.

Vivian smiled. She had shouted out her only idea which was to just let her go and deal with the hunters herself. She was a huntress as it was so she didn't see the danger in it, but the others didn't think the same way. She just sat there watching the others in amusement.

"What if we just lie?" Scott suggested. "Just tell them… we're going… I don't know, camping or something. We can do that and then no problem."

"That could work," Stiles said. "We could leave on Friday night and arrive there at least by Sunday."

There were murmurs of agreement and the plan was set.

Friday night, Vivian and Lydia went to Stiles' house. They were all supposed to cram into his tiny Jeep and no one knew how they were going to all get along for that long in that small car together. "It at least has AC right?" Vivian remarked.

Stiles looked at her and pursed his lips. "Um, yeah most of the time?"

Vivian raised her eyebrows some. "'Most of the time?' What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"It likes to go out sometimes, but not all the time," he replied as he got in. Scott got in on the passenger's side. Vivian huffed and reluctantly got in next to Lydia as Kira got in on the other side. It was pretty tight in the back seat and Vivian was already warm. She rolled the window down and leaned her head against the door. "Really?" Stiles chuckled.

"Hush," was all Vivian commented as she stared out the window. They backed out of the driveway and started their drive.

The drive was relatively quiet, but the second they started to get on the highway, the AC shut down and it wasn't working properly in the first place. They had all the windows down and were practically dying. "Stiles…" Vivian growled and looked up at him. "'It only goes out sometimes, not all the time!' Really?! What kind of crap is that?!" She shouted.

"Sorry! Don't be mad at the Jeep!" Stiles countered. "She's a good car, just old so she has some troubles."

"That's the thing, I'm not mad at the Jeep. I mad at you!" She retorted.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Lydia muttered as she wiped her hand across her forehead and sighed heavily.

"We're not arguing," Vivian responded and looked at Stiles from around the seat. "We're having a heated conversation about his stubbornness and stupidity." She smirked at himn before falling back against the seat and closing her eyes.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tighter. "What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing, you just had your heart completely set on driving Jeep all the way to fucking Mexico though, so I place my discomfort in your hands," Vivian said keeping her head back and her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I did because my Jeep was the best equipped to—" Stiles began, but Vivian was definitely not going to let him finish.

"No, clearly it wasn't because we have no air conditioning in this damn car!" She barked at him.

"You're impossible, Vivian," Stiles muttered and shook his head.

Everyone was silent again until Scott decided to try and lighten the mood. "You two fight like a damn married couple…"

Vivian raised her eyebrows and looked at him before smirking and shaking her head as she laughed a little. Once she did, the whole car went into a fit of laughter. That statement oddly held a truth. Vivian and Stiles hadn't talked too much after Vivian had told herself she had to stop this back and forth crap and she knew that Derek was still there for her. When they would see each other, though, Vivian and he seemed to find anything and everything to fight about. It usually did end up with them laughing at whatever they were arguing about and it would be forgotten quickly.

The rest of the car ride consisted of sleeping for everyone but Stiles, little games (which everyone got annoyed with after two minutes), eating, and other road trip normality. When they arrived at their destination Stiles just about fell out of the car because he was so exhausted. It was Saturday and Kira and Scott wanted to find out anything they could about Araya and her hunters. Stiles, Lydia, and Vivian thought that it would be a good idea to stay back to be ready for whatever they needed to be ready for tomorrow.

They went to a sketchy motel and checked out a room and were given their keys. Once there, Stiles flopped on the bed and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "Thank God…" He muttered. Lydia sat gingerly on the couch and Vivian decided it would be safer to stay standing. The motel was pretty disgusting. Aren't most though? Vivian looked at Stiles. "Are you going to hog the bed?" She asked crankily.

"Yeah actually I am. I just drove this whole way," He muttered equally crabby.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm not listening to your bickering anymore. I'm going to see if they have any bottled water in the lobby," Lydia stated sternly and walked out of the room quickly.

Vivian watched her and then looked at Stiles again. "Why do you like to pick fights with me?" She questioned.

"I don't, you're the one who gets a kick out of it. You always have something that you want to say," Stiles responded irritated as he looked up at her.

"You're the one who wants to respond to it," she said and decided she didn't want to stand anymore. She went and sat on the couch, crossing her legs and arms as she looked at him.

"You're the one who fucking instigates it, Vivian!" He shouted this time and sat up. Vivian jumped a little. There was honest anger in his eyes. "You know, all those little fights we have, yeah, they're pointless and stupid, but it's so fucking irritating when you try to pin them off on me and it's not even remotely close to being my fucking fault. Get your shit together."

Vivian swallowed thickly and clenched her fists tightly. "Get what shit together?! I have nothing to get together! My only other family is gone, my best friend who was like my sister is dead and—"

"Oh, yeah, you're 'sister'. The one that you didn't even know as long as Scott, Lydia, and I had known her!" The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

"You. Dick." She said and stood up walking towards the door.

"Vivian, I—" He started but she turned and smacked him.

"Don't talk to me! Don't say my name! Don't even look at me!" She shouted as tears pooled more in her eyes.

Stiles looked down and she started to walk away again, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and into his chest. She hit him and screamed curse words at him, sobs beginning to rack her body. Eventually she gave up and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She hiccupped some looked up at him. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean that. I know how much that she meant to you. She meant that way to all of us, Viv. I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry."

"You went too damn far with that," she said.

"I know and I regret even thinking that," he said softly and ran a hand through her hair gently.

A shaky breath escaped Vivian's lips and she just closed her eyes as Stiles continued to aimlessly play with her hair and laid down. The two fell asleep that way.

Araya. A Hispanic woman who lead a group of hunters. She was born into it and her and her family would stay hunters until their bloodline completely stopped. She owned a nightclub in the small town that Peter had told them about and it was only about thirty minutes from where the group of friends were staying. The plan? To infiltrate the club and find Araya and bribe her with the money that was once Silverfinger's, a leader of the Japanese gang Chris had been in contact with before everything had happened with the nogitusune. If she gave them Derek, which definitely was not expected, then they'd give her the money and there would be no harm done. No Derek? They'd take down every hunter and take out money until they finally gave in. It was not a good plan, very stupid, not well thought out, but it was all the pack had to keep them going. They had to get Derek back.

Vivian and Kira were already in the club. Stiles and Lydia were supposed to be there soon. They all had to get special card to be able to get in and that took bribing in itself. The club was very hard to get into at times apparently.

The two girls were surveying the dance floor, looking out for any kind of hunters and waiting to see Lydia and Stiles walk in the door. Vivian bit down on her lip as she kept to the back and looked around. Kira did as well, but on the other side of the club. Suddenly, Vivian saw Lydia's red hair. She locked eyes with Kira from across the floor and nodded. The two started to make their way into the crowd to blend in better. Vivian glanced around keeping an eye on Lydia and Stiles as she started to dance some. The two were led off by a couple of guys, more than likely hunters.

"Okay, so we're in motion," Kira said from behind Vivian.

Vivian nodded her head. "Yeah, let's just hope that everything goes to plan like it's supposed to," Vivian responded.

The two continued to try and blend into the crowds of people dancing. Kira turned Vivian around and pointed subtly to a hunter looking for something… someone. "Up there too," she continued gesturing towards the balcony.

Vivian nodded and grabbed her arm and tugged her farther onto the dance floor. "Dance!" She said to Kira who raised her eyebrows. "Let loose." Vivian smiled as she started to dance to the beat of the music. Kira bit down on her lip and started to move more to the music. Vivian nodded and smiled at her.

As the two dance, they kept an eye on the hunters to make sure that they didn't catch on to who they are, but it didn't take long before they were spotted. "Vivian!" Kira said and watched the hunter get closer. Vivian took out a knife. She wasn't a fan of using them, but she had to keep quiet so they wouldn't draw too much attention to the fight that was about to ensue. Kira took out a pair of nunchucks. They stood back to back from each other and two hunters came at them. The two defended themselves and Vivian noticed Scott from across the room, fighting with a hunter as well. Vivian pushed the guy she was fighting down and she punched him across the jaw a couple of times until he was unconscious and laying motionless on the floor of the club. Vivian stood and looked at Kira who was standing over the guy she had been fighting.

Scott walked over to the two of them. "Come on, we've got to go find Stiles and Lydia," he said.

The two nodded and they made their way towards a hall that Scott had seen the hunters come from. When they walked in, the door closed behind them immediately and they looked around with wide eyes. Smoke came down from the ceiling the three of them started to cough horribly as one by one they fell to the floor after trying to knock on doors and get them open. Vivian saw two feet in front of her right as she lost consciousness.

When Vivian woke up, Scott, Lydia, and Kira were missing from the dingy room that she was in. "Viv?" Stiles said. "You awake?"

Vivian hummed and sat up some and looked over at him. "Yeah… What happened? Did they have Derek?" She asked softly and rubbed her head.

"They smoked you three out with wolfsbane in the hallway. Then, about five minutes ago, took Scott, Lydia, and Kira. I have no clue what they are doing to them, but it's probably not good," he said. "And… I don't know if they have Derek or if they even know where he is…"

Vivian bit down on the inside of her lip. "God, this can't be happening," she whispered and shook her head with a long sigh.

"Sorry," he muttered and sat down across from her with his back against a pillar.

Vivian shrugged. "I guess this is the price that we get for having friends with supernatural powers. Let's not forget what happened with us and the nogitsunes. Oh, and I'm a hunter…" She muttered and rolled her eyes.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you should have gone with me instead of Lydia to talk to Araya. She might have been more willing to listen to what another hunter had to say and what a teenager and a banshee had to say."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I came up with the idea to come by myself and you all didn't go for it, so I wasn't going to try that because my first idea got shot down. I've told you all that I can take care of myself no matter what… Well, almost no matter what…"

Stiles chuckled some and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

Eventually, the pack was released. It seemed like it had taken hours, but Araya had a long talk with the other three. They really didn't want to talk about it. Vivian and Stiles did keep questioning them about it either. They just gave up after a bit. Araya had pulled Scott aside and looked to be having a serious conversation with him. Stiles was discreetly listening in and his eyes closed lightly as he shook his head gently. Lydia and Kira were completely silent, Lydia staring endlessly at the ground as Kira leaned her head against the Jeep like she was completely disappointed in herself. Vivian stood in the midst of them and just took in the solemn looks on her friends' faces.

Scott walked over as Araya walked away with her hunters right behind her. Vivian looked at him and so did Stiles. "Okay, now what?" Kira spoke up from behind Vivian.

"I don't know. They don't have Derek and they haven't seen him at all…" Scott muttered. "I have no clue where we should even begin looking…"

Vivian bit down on her lip roughly and wrung her fingers together. "What if we ask around? Maybe someone has seen him! He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"I know where you could look. And honestly, where he probably is," someone said from behind them.

Vivian turned around and looked at who it was. A lady that was a little taller than her, with a dark complexion and jet black hair stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Braeden?" Scott questioned.

"Hey Scott," she said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Not important. Now, do you want my help finding Derek or not?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, of course. But how do you know where he is?" He asked and walked closer to her.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I know where he is, but I have a pretty good idea," she said and shrugged.

"What do you want in return?" Scott inquired.

"You know me well considering we've only met a handful of times," she said.

"What do you want, Braeden?" He repeated in a more serious tone.

"Protection. I take out and turn in a lot of people, so I have a bounty on my head. Do you think you and your pack can do that for me?" She asked.

"Sure, yeah," Scott said immediately.

Braeden raised her eyebrows. "Quick to respond? Good." She said and walked over to a motorbike that was set against a wall of a building. "Okay, well, let's get going then."

Everyone piled back into the Jeep and Vivian looked at Stiles. "Who was that?" She asked him.

"An… ally. She helped Isaac out," he responded before looking forward again.

"Oh," Vivian responded as Stiles started the Jeep and followed Braeden.

They had been following her for about an hour and it was about dusk. The Jeep began to sputter and Stiles' eyes widen. "Um…" Scott started and looked over at him

"Yeah, that's not a good sound…" Stiles muttered and as the car slowed down before stopping completely. "Well shit…"

"Stiles!" Vivian and Lydia chorused in shouting at him from the back.

"The Jeep does what she wants! I can't do… oh, smoke. Smoke!" He shouted and jumped out. Everyone else did as well as Braeden came back around and took off her helmet. Stiles opened the hood of the Jeep and a puff of smoke came out. He groaned and sighed heavily. "I think I know what's wrong, but it's not going to be the easiest thing to fix…"

"So, what now?" Lydia questioned and looked at him.

"Scott, you come with me. We'll go find Derek while the others stay here with the car," Braeden said.

"I want to go to," Vivian said immediately.

"Honestly,—Vivian right?—you don't want to go. Where we're going, no one comes out. You'll just get in the way," she said.

"Get in the way?" Vivian said and took a step forward.

"Yes," she said simply before turning back to her bike and putting her helmet on.

"Excuse me, but I can handle myself perfectly fine in situations like that," Vivian countered and took another step, clenching her fists tightly.

"Vivian," Scott sighed. "Just stay here. I'm sure Derek won't want you to get hurt."

"But—"

"Just. Stay," Scott said as him and Braeden got on the bike. The two drove off and Vivian sighed heavily as she leaned against the car, looking up at the sky.

"Why didn't we just rent a car or something?! I want to be the one going and helping to find Derek! He's my boyfriend! I'm fucking worried about him! Why does she—"

"Vivian please!" Stiles shouted as he looked in the hood of the car. "I know that you're upset about the situation, but just relax…"

VIivian looked at him and blushed lightly. Lydia and Kira both looked over at the two, hoping that there wasn't going to be another big fight between the two of them. Vivian just thought back to the hotel and she fell quiet before she looked down at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

A few hours passed and Stiles was still working on the car. Lydia was holding a flashlight over the engine because the sun had set and darkness enveloped the group. Kira and Vivian were keeping watch after hearing strange noises coming from the brush. "It sounds like it's getting closer," Kira said honestly as she held her katana at the ready.

"What do you think it is?" Vivian asked as she held her gun down by her side and peered into the darkness.

"I don't know…" She muttered. More noises came from where they were looking and Vivian pointed her gun in that direction, but nothing came out. There was just more rustling and more growling. Vivian's heart raced some and she took a small step back before cocking her gun. "Don't shoot," Kira said sternly. "We don't know what it or who it could be. It could be just as dangerous as something we've encountered before."

"I know, I know. I'm just preparing in case something were to jump out," she said.

As the two went back and forth, the engine of the Jeep veered up and they turned around quickly. "Got it!" Stiles shouted. "Get in! We have to go find Braeden and Scott."

They all climbed into the car and Stiles sped off. The three girls gripped the seats and dash board because Stiles was driving so fast. When they finally arrived where Braeden had told them they were going they saw three people standing at an opening. Vivian looked up at them. "That's Scott and Braeden, but who is that with them?" She asked. The car skidded to a stop and they jumped out. "Scott?" She questioned. "Where is Derek?"

"Um…" Scott looked down at the boy that he and Braeden were trying to keep standing. He looked up and once his and Vivian's eyes met, she nearly fainted. "This is Derek."

* * *

**SOOOOOO I decided to put Braeden in the story, but don't worry my Divian fans, not all is lost. I still haven't completely decided. Who knows, maybe Malia might make an appearance. She does have a pretty big part in the fourth season, so we'll just see what happens. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's a lot because there was so much that needed to be put in for things to pick up you know. So yeah! Anyways, I'll start working on the next chapter right away and hopefully it will be up quicker than this one! **

**xxKellyn **


	3. Returned

**Next chapter! Up much faster! Enjoy! :) **

**Vivian's POV **

"Bring him inside and set him on the table," Deaton instructed as we all climbed out of the car.

We had driven all the way back from Mexico and Derek was unconscious the whole way. I kept a hold on his hand the whole time and refused to leave him alone when the others made a stop. I hadn't slept, ate, or drank much. A teenager? How could he be a teenager? And if Araya and her group of hunters hadn't taken Derek in the first place, who had?

Scott and Stiles carried Derek inside the clinic and set him on the table as Deaton had told them to do. Kira, Lydia, and I all went in. Lydia and I stood on opposite sides of the table, holding his hands. "You're smothering him," Stiles quipped and I shot him a death glare. This was definitely no time for joking and he knew that. He raised his hands in the air in defense as I looked back down at Derek.

Deaton checked his vitals and made sure there wasn't any sort of wolf's bane in his system. When he was done he stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing seems to be wrong with him except for the fact that he's well… a teenager," he said finally and looked at Scott and me particularly. "I think that he should stay here over night and I'll keep an eye on him. You all should get home. You have school tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah…" Scott muttered.

I squeezed Derek's hand and shook my head. Lydia and I looked at each other and we both had the same idea. "We'll stay here. My grades are fine and… well, Vivian is his girlfriend. She should be here in case anything happens," Lydia explained to Deaton.

"I'll stay too…" Stiles muttered and stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Derek.

"Stiles…" Scott muttered and walked over to his best friend. "Come on, let's just get home."

"But… What about them?" Stiles asked and gestured to Lydia, Derek, and me.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They're in good hands here," Scott said honestly. "Come on Kira, you can come with us."

Kira walked to Scott's side and took his hand gently. The three left. "Thank you," I muttered to Lydia.

"No problem," Lydia said back and sighed softly. My eyelids fluttered lightly as I got a bit light headed. Lydia looked at me and slowly let go of Derek's hand. She walked over and pulled me over to a pair of chairs that were in the back of the room. She made me sit down and walked in the lobby, grabbing waters and bags of chips from the vending machine and walking back. She handed the water to me and opened the bag of chips, setting them in my lap. "You need to take care of yourself too, Viv," she said seriously. "When was the last time that you ate or drank anything?" She asked.

"A good meal? Saturday probably. We had been living on snacks for the most part on the trip and I didn't eat anything on the way here," I explained to her and took a long drink of water and then shoved some chips in my mouth. "I wasn't thinking much was I?"

"Apparently not," she said rolled her eyes with a small smile.

I smiled back at her as she sat in the chair next to mine, munching on her bag of chips. I gazed at Derek and took in how he used to look. He had an innocent looking face that was clean shaven instead of his normal scruffy stubble that I had grown to adore. His eyebrows were knitted together like they usually were, his breathing shallow, and his eyes were closed gently. He looked peaceful enough but stressed as well.

It had been hours that Lydia and I had been sitting in the small room. Lydia was falling asleep and I was fighting hard to keep my eyes open. Deaton walked in then and started checking on Derek. I sat up some and stretched out a bit. "How is he?" I asked softly and leaned on my hand. Lydia woke up some too and looked from me to Deaton and yawned widely.

"His heart rate is really high at the moment…" He muttered and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. I sat up a bit straighter and he grabbed a scalpel and cut into his upper arm. It healed quicker than it usually would and Deaton furrowed his eyebrows more. "That's… strange…"

"What?" I questioned worriedly.

"Is there a syringe over there?" I stood and looked on top of the cabinet. As I did, I heard a gasp and looked at Derek whose eyes had flown open, shining a bright blue.

He stood quickly and whipped out his claws, looking around the room at all of us. "Derek?" I asked and took a step towards him, but he let out a growl. I stepped back then and swallowed thickly. He didn't seem to recognize any of us. He looked scared and confused. "Derek… it's-it's me, Vivian…" I said trying to coax him into calming down. He gasped again and turned around quickly, growling loudly at Deaton who was blocking the door and scratched him in the arm. Deaton fell back and Derek ran out the door. "Derek!" I shouted and ran after him but he was already gone. I bit roughly on my lip walking back into the room and looking down at Deaton. "Oh my God, are you okay? Your arm!" I knelt down next to Lydia as she looked at her arm.

"I'm fine. Where did Derek go?" He asked softly. He cringed lightly as Lydia placed his arm across his lap and went to look for things to dress his wound.

"He got away…" I whispered and sighed softly, biting down on my lip lightly.

Deaton sighed heavily and looked down, shaking his head gently. "Call Stiles or Scott. They need to get here fast," he said.

I nodded my head and dialed Scott's number first. I waited for him to pick up, but the phone went to voicemail after two rings. It dawned on me that they were in school and wouldn't be able to answer their phones, so I texted Stiles since he was the first person on my list. I waited for ten minutes, but he didn't respond either. What class was he in that he wasn't responding to a text? "They must be in Mr. Yukimura's class. It's about that time and I have class with them," Lydia said walking in with rubbing alcohol and gauze.

"I have his number," Deaton said as he carefully reached into his back pocket. "Text him and just tell Scott to call you or Lydia."

I nodded and did so before kneeling by Lydia. "Do you need help?" I offered as she poured alcohol into his wound.

Lydia pursed her lips as Deaton hissed. "Yeah, unravel the gauze and cut about two feet of it," she told me. I nodded and did as she said before handing the gauze to her. She began wrapping it around Deaton's arm to cover his wound.

When she was almost done, Scott and Stiles walked in and took in the scene in front of them. "He got away, didn't he?" Scott said and looked straight at Deaton.

He nodded slowly and Lydia let his arm go. He thanked her and then looked up at Scott. "Yes, he did." Scott groaned, but Deaton held up a hand and continued, "I think I know where he might have run off to though. Just think, if you were a boy and scared out of your mind, turning up in a place like this with strange people and you got away, where is the first place that you would run to?"

"The Hale House…" Stiles said and looked to Deaton.

"Yes, he ran home," Deaton said.

"We've got to get to him before he gets there and sees everything for himself. He shouldn't have to find out his family is dead that way," Scott said.

"Should we even tell him that his family is dead?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, Scott, it might be better for everyone, especially Derek, if he stayed in the dark about his family for a bit," Lydia told him.

"We can't just lie to him. I mean, it's Derek," Scott continued as his eyebrows knitted together.

I looked back and forth between them. "Well, he's probably already at the house so we won't need to tell him!" I burst out.

"Right, let's get there and—" Stiles began, but his phone started to ring. "Hello?" He answered and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, we'll be there in a minute." He hung up and pursed his lips as he looked at us. "Well, we don't have to go to the Hale House. He lashed out at a cop while he was there."

"Great…" Scott muttered and walked out the door. Lydia, Stiles, and I followed him. Lydia and I got in the car with Stiles as Scott climbed on his dirt bike. We drove to the Sheriff station and once we were there, we all climbed out and walked inside.

Sheriff Stilinski was standing over Derek with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at us and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to us and sighed heavily. "First of all no more skipping school after today, and second, this kid is claiming that he's Derek Hale and that's all his finger print is showing us. Care to explain what's going on?" He asked.

Stiles looked around and grabbed his dad's arm, dragging him into their office. We all followed him in and I closed the door behind me, locking it. "So, that's Derek," Stiles began and he was about to say something else, but the Sheriff shook his head and held up a hand.

"How is that Derek? He's a sixteen year old kid," he said confused.

"That's the thing, we don't know. We went to Mexico to save him and this is how we found him," Stiles explained and we all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mexico? I thought that you said you were going camping!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah… camping in Mexico… I may have left that detail out…" Stiles muttered and looked up.

Sheriff sighed and shook his head. "So, what now?" He asked. "We have a kid version of Derek Hale asking for his family who is all dead…"

"Yeah, we're not telling them that," Stiles continued.

"We haven't decided on that," Scott interrupted and looked to Stiles.

"It's the best thing, Scott," Stiles told him and looked to him before looking back at his dad. "We're going to take him back to Scott's house until we figure things out."

"We haven't discussed that either…" Scott muttered and Stiles looked at his friend with a shrug before once again looking back to his dad. "Just let him go, okay? We'll take care of him and make sure that he stays out of trouble."

"Yeah, but you can't seem to stay out of trouble yourself," Sheriff mumbled and shook his head gently with a sigh. "Okay. Go ahead and take him."

Scott and Stiles walked out with the Sheriff and Derek stood and tried to run off immediately. Scott grabbed his arm and I rushed out. He looked terrified. His eyes were wide and he pushed against Scott to let him go. "I'm not going anywhere with you guys. Where is my family? What happened?" He questioned.

Scott pursed his lips as he looked at Derek. "Your family is fine…" He muttered. "You uh, must have hit your head and forgot what happened. We're going to help you find your family."

"Oh yeah? And why should I trust you?" Derek questioned and pushed away from Scott finally as he glared up at him.

Scott looked around the room to make sure that everyone was focused on their work. He looked down and then looked back up at Derek with his eyes glowing red. Derek's shoulders relaxed and he opened his mouth some in disbelief. "You're an Alpha?" He whispered and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes and we're going to keep you safe and help you find your family," He said softly, not bringing up the truth.

Derek swallowed lightly and nodded his head before looking down a bit. "Okay…" He muttered.

"Stiles here is going to take you back to my house. You can stay there until we figure a few things out," he said.

Derek nodded and looked down again before looking back up at Scott. "What happened to my house though? When I went there, all that was there was the concrete of the foundation. Does it have something to do with my family being missing?" He asked.

Scott took a deep breath. "It had caught on fire. Like I said, you probably hit your head and forgot some things," he said.

Derek nodded again and rubbed the back of his head before pursing his lips. "I guess…"

"Come on, Derek. Let's get you to Scott's house," he said.

"I'm coming too," I said and stood beside Stiles.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Lydia's?" He asked. "Do you really think that it's a good idea for you to come with us?"

I pursed my lips and glared at him. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure," I said and narrowed my eyes some.

Stiles sighed heavily and nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

The three of us walked out and it was taking everything in my power not to give Derek a big hug. Even as a sixteen year old he still seemed like the same Derek that I knew. He still held that same pain and almost darkness about him. Derek glanced over his shoulder at me and his eyebrows knitted together. I looked down before we reached the Jeep and climbed inside. I sat in the passenger's seat as Stiles took the wheel and Derek sat quietly in the back. He looked down at his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He looked deep in thought. "Y-You okay?" I questioned softly.

Derek looked up at me. "Not really, considering my family is missing, my house is burned down, and I can't remember how anything happened," he stated sternly.

I sunk down in my seat and looked down at my hands some. Stiles placed a hand on mine as he backed out of his parking space. I flinched a bit since Derek was in the back seat, but relaxed because he didn't remember anything, meaning there wouldn't be a fight unless he remembered this later on. I accepted Stiles' comfort and faced forward in the car. I swallowed thickly as I leaned on his arm. We got to Scott's house and his mom wasn't home. She had apparently been working more shifts at the hospital. Scott was worried because they were low on money. We got out of the car and they walked up to the house. Stiles grabbed the extra house key and opened the door to find Mr. McCall standing there with two bags. He turned and looked at us and Stiles tried to step in front of Derek who gave him a weird look and stepped back into the open. Stiles sighed heavily before smiling some at Scott's dad. "Hi, Mr. McCall," he said.

"Hi Stiles, Vivian. How are you two doing?" He asked and then looked to Derek a bit confused. "Whose this?"

"Um… Uh, my-my cousin. Yeah, he's uh, he's visiting from out of town and he is… yeah. He's good. Right cuz?" Stiles asked and patted Derek on the back.

Derek flinched and looked even more confusedly at Stiles before looking back to Mr. McCall. "Uh, yeah…" Derek muttered and gave an awkward smile.

I waved some to Mr. McCall before Stiles started to speak again, "We are just going to go upstairs to Scott's room and wait for him there."

"Are you sure? I bought some take out for dinner tonight. Scott was supposed to be home, but if you want some there's definitely enough for all of us," he said.

Derek stepped forward. "I'll take some," he said.

"No, we need to go wait upstairs. Scott's expecting us to be upstairs," Stiles spoke the last sentence to him as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Well, I'm hungry," Derek said and shrugged before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Stiles looked back at me and I shrugged a bit before following Derek to the table and sitting. Stiles huffed and finally sat with us.

Dinner was nice until Derek decided to ask questions. He asked what Mr. McCall did for a living. When he found out he was an FBI agent, his eyes lit up and he looked back at me and Stiles before looking at Mr. McCall again. He asked about his family and when he heard the truth, he couldn't take it. He threw down his fork and stormed up the stairs. Stiles and I looked at each other and quickly excused ourselves before running up the stairs after him. He was in Scott's room and was pacing back and forth when we saw him. He looked to Stiles a grabbed him, jerking him into the room and then pushing him roughly into the wall. "You lied to me!" He shouted.

"Derek, we did this just to protect you some," he said with wide eyes.

"Where's the Alpha? Where's Scott? I want to talk to him and I'll only talk to him," he said sternly.

Stiles pushed away from him and widened his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll go get him. Viv, will you stay here? Make sure that he stays put?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself," Derek said and turned away from him.

"That's fine," I mumbled and looked at the two of them before sitting on Scott's bed. Derek just looked at me and shook his head before Stiles left. He was still pacing the room and I just looked up at him. "You know he's not going to be back right away. You should get comfortable…"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you anyways? And that other guy? Neither of you are werewolves," he said as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm a hunter actually and Stiles is… a problem solver. Almost like a detective," I said and shrugged.

"You're a hunter?" He questioned seeming suddenly intrigued. "Do you know Kate? Kate Argent?"

I raised my eyebrows and was about to tell him she was dead, but he was still living in the past. "Um, I know the Argents, yes, but I haven't had the chance to meet Kate…" Nor would I want to considering what she did to his family.

"Well, consider this your introduction, hun," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around a woman with blond hair and a malicious smile on her face was looking through the window. "You must be that Vivian girl I've heard about. You were running around with the Alpha pack and now you're a hunter…"

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?" I said.

"Kate?" Derek asked and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hi, Derek. It's been a while hasn't it?" She said and climbed through the window.

"Wait… Kate Argent? What are you… How…" I muttered trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was here and alive.

"Funny things happen when an Alpha scratches you, Vivian," she said and walked over to Derek.

"Get away from him!" I demanded.

Derek was looking at me confused and Kate laughed half-heartedly. "What are you going to do? You don't have any weapons on you," she muttered.

I whipped a knife out from my jeans and smirked a bit at her. "I never go anywhere without something," I said.

All she did was laugh again. "What's that going to do?" She looked at Derek and smiled. "Listen, Derek, I need your help with something okay?"

I pursed my lips together and narrowed my eyes at her. "Derek, don't listen to her," I said and took a step forward.

"But, she's trustworthy, Vivian," He said innocently. "Why shouldn't I listen to her when I don't even know you?"

I pursed my lips again and clutched the knife tighter as I saw Kate's stupid smile again. "Trust me, Derek, she's not as trustworthy as you remember…" I muttered and glared at her.

"Okay, I'm done with you…" She huffed and rushed over at inhuman speed before shoving me roughly into the wall. I hit my head against a shelf and fell limp to the floor with a groan. My vision grew dark and I saw Kate escape with Derek through the window.

There was a comfortable surface underneath me and small murmurs. I opened my eyes slowly and the light hurt them as it made the back of my head pound. My vision was slightly blurred and I looked around when I started to recognize the faces around me. "Viv?" Derek's voice was the first one I heard, but I heard other people asking if I was okay and if I could hear them.

I sat up slowly and rubbed the back of my head. "What… happened?" I asked and looked around. My eyes landed on Kira and Scott. They had cuts on their face that were beginning to heal. When I looked at Stiles he was looking at me with a very worried gaze set on me.

"You were knocked out… Kate's back. Kate Argent. Somehow she survived Peter killing her…" Scott explained. He sounded slightly muffled as I was still trying to get back into reality.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked and I really looked at Derek and gasped. "You're back to… well, you!"

He smiled softly and nodded some. "Yeah," he said and rubbed my knee gently. I leaned on him and smiled wide.

"So, fill me in, though…" I told them and looked at all of the others.

"Well, Kate's back and she was looking for something that would help her control herself. Apparently the scratch turned her into some creature and… we're not really sure what she is, but she's fast, strong, and more dangerous than before. We had to fight things… Peter called them Berserkers. Um… we were in my family's vault under the school and… everything was a heist. Some guy got in and stole money… A lot of money…" Derek said.

"How much?" I questioned and furrowed my eyebrows.

Derek was quiet and sighed. "$117 million dollars in bearer bonds…"

"Holy shit! Who took it?" I asked and looked up at him.

"We don't know. Peter didn't see…" He muttered and shook his head.

I shook my head. "That's… scary…" He nodded as I looked around at the others.

I talked to Lydia and told her that I was going to stay with Derek for that night. I'd feel safer with him there. It was a restless, sleepless night for the both of us, nonetheless.

**So... yeah, I decided to go pass the whole fighting scene with all the Berserkers and just have them explain what happened. That okay? Thank you so so much for reading, lovelies. ** **The chapters are coming out really long just to get pass certain things to get to the brunt of the season. Hope you're liking it so far! **

**xxKellyn **


	4. New Dangers

**Hi! I'm back! I've been really shitty at updating, but I promise I'll do better. I had a touch of writer's block for a bit. So, yeah. Also, I really hope you all won't hate me after this chapter. I liked it, but there's a twist... :) Lalalalalalala. **

A week had passed since Derek had returned to Beacon Hills. The pack was finally getting back into the swing of school after their abrupt "camping" trip to Mexico to save their friend. Derek and Peter had called a meeting with the elusive Braeden to discuss tracking down Kate. Everything had been going pretty well until she had brought up the subject of money. "That's my price and my final offer," she said to the two men. Vivian stood next to the couch they were sitting on. She had decided she wasn't going to school that day.

"That's a ridiculous amount of cash, no deal. Lower it, or we won't be needing your services," Peter said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I don't care. The Calaveras are paying me good money to do the same thing that you're asking me to do. The only fair way to get me to do that is to pay more because the Calaveras are a very powerful group of hunters as you all know," she countered.

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned back more on the couch. He sat up straight again and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Derek spoke first. "We'll pay it," he said while looking down at the table. He looked back up at Braeden. "We'll pay the money."

"Derek!" Peter retorted, but Derek paid no attention.

"Good," Braeden said. "I'll get started now then and I'll see what I can dig up so far." And with that, she turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Peter jumped up and started pacing. "Are you insane? We need that money, Derek. Considering all those bonds are gone and neither of us can get or hold a job!" He stated.

Vivian walked over to Peter. "Calm down Peter, the reason she's tracking down Kate is to—"

"Get the money back!" Peter shouted as he cut her off and gripped her upper arm tight. "I know that!"

"Let go of her Peter," Derek said lowly as he stood and grabbed his shoulder, whipping him around and staring him down with glowing yellow eyes.

"What's this?" Peter questioned, his demeanor going from anger to almost teasing. "Your eyes."

"Yeah, I know," He muttered begrudgingly.

"What happened?" Peter asked and shrugged Derek off of him.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Kate does and I will pay any amount of money to find out," he said plainly.

Peter shook his head and, without another word, walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

Vivian looked at Derek who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Everything always turns out okay," Vivian said as she walked over and draped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, sure…" he muttered back to her as he wound his arms around her waist and let his shoulders relax a little.

"Let's just chill out the rest of the day. We can kick Peter's ass later, but you look tired and I know that I'm tired considering that girl showed up banging on the door at six this morning…" Vivian muttered and rolled her eyes.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good," he said and took her hand, leading her over to the couch where they sat the rest of the day watching crappy reruns of shows that neither of them could name. They deserved a bit of normality for the time being, though.

Vivian sat in class, looking around, sighing heavily. She really didn't want to be there that day and she wanted to cuddle back into bed with Derek and sleep the whole day without no one bothering them. Her eyes landed on Scott and Stiles first. They were looking out the window at the lacrosse field nervously. Try outs were after school today and they were afraid they wouldn't get on the team and Scott was afraid he wasn't going to be team captain. Apparently there was a freshman who was awesome at lacrosse. She looked at the front of the room at Lydia and someone she had never seen before. She looked like she was struggling with the problem on the board in front of them. Lydia leaned over and said, "You can borrow my notes later." Kira was just leaning back in her seat, tapping her pen and chewing on her lower lip as she bounced her leg up and down.

Vivian turned and looked at Scott and Stiles. "Who is the new girl, do you know?" She asked them, curiosity getting the best of her.

"That's Malia," Scott said.

"She's Peter's daughter," Stiles continued.

Vivian's eyes widened. "What? Why haven't I learned about this?" She whisper yelled at them.

Scott shrugged. "She doesn't like him… at all…" he said. "She's happy to be reunited with her dad, but she doesn't like him. She knows he's evil, bitter, manipulative… He's just…" He shrugged. "You know Peter."

"He's an asshole, bottom line," she said and shrugged. "But why is she here? How did she find him?"

"Lydia. That was her agreement with Peter if he helped her with her powers some. She came to the battle last week and that's the first time we saw her. She's been staying with Stiles because she won't stay at the loft and since you've been staying with Derek and hanging with him and not us…" He smirked and Vivian rolled her eyes, "It probably just hasn't come up, you know?"

"Yeah… That's just… Wow… Peter has a daughter?" She said and shook her head before turning to look back at Lydia and Malia.

"Yeah, and get this," Stiles said and Vivian turned back around. "She's not a werewolf, but a were-coyote."

"A were-coyote?" She questioned and he nodded.

Vivian was forced to turn back around as the teacher tapped the board and started talking about.

After class the pack and Malia started walking down the hallway. Stiles started to talk about a message he had received on his phone. There had been a triple homicide of a family. He wanted to go check it out, but Melissa had told Scott that she wanted them to stay out of it; that there was nothing supernatural about the investigation. They all had to talk him out of trying to go and the moment that Scot said something about "lacrosse try outs" he quieted himself and just nodded. Lacrosse came first for them.

That afternoon after school, Vivian decided that she really hadn't spent much time with her friends. Derek and her had been together all week and she decided to give him some space and let him do his thing while she watched the lacrosse try outs with Kira and Malia. Malia was actually getting along with the pack pretty well. Kira was twisting an extra lacrosse stick in her hand. Scott had handed it to her in case that he needed it. He said something about his not being up to date, but it was his "lucky one" so he had to use it at try outs. The three girls watched as the boys lined up on the field and Scott and Stiles were put in front of the goal. The first in line was Liam, the freshman that was a beast at lacrosse. He got ready and flew pass the two boys before scoring a goal. Malia clenched her fists and stood, beginning to boo. "That was cheap! Do over!" She shouted.

Coach looked up at her as if she was crazy. "No!" He shouted.

"Come on! You know that wasn't a good play! Let them try it again!" She continued. "I put five on Scott and Stiles!"

Vivian and Kira looked up at her with raised eyebrows before looking back at Coach who shrugged and smirked. "Liam! Get back here, you're going again," he said as Liam ran to the front of the line. He got ready again, Scott and Stiles were locked on him. When he came at the two of them, Scott ran at him, and flipped him. Liam landed with a loud thud and cried out in pain from the ground. "Well shit!" Coach shouted along with a few other curse words. He grabbed the ball and chucked it into the stands out of frustration and Kira gasped before grabbing it with the lacrosse stick.

Coach raised his eyebrows at her as Scott tapped his shoulder. "I think that Liam needs to go to the hospital, I can take him," Scott told him.

"Okay, that's fine. Hurry it up, McCall. Liam, get back to me tomorrow and rest that leg of yours," he said before turning back towards Kira. "Hey! Throw that back!" He shouted. Kira looked at the ball in the net of the stick and then tossed it back at Coach who almost dropped it. "Get dow here!"

Kira and Vivian walked down as Malia stayed in the stands. Scott and Stiles were helping Liam up and off the ground. "Scott, do you mind if I go with you?" She asked.

"Uh, sure that's fine with me," he said.

"I have to go help Malia study some," Stiles said. "She's having a lot of problems understanding all the math that she needs to learn. Considering she hasn't gone to school since she was in sixth or seventh grade… that's a lot…"

"Okay, that's fine. Vivian and I will be at the hospital with Liam and one of us will let you know what's going on later tonight once we find out what's wrong with his leg."

The three left for the hospital and within fifteen minutes found their way there. They took Liam straight to the ER and waited outside his room. Scott listened into the conversation going on within the room.

"I know… I wasn't playing smart…" Liam said to the doctor.

"I always tell you that you have to be more careful," the doctor said.

"I know, but I was put up against two juniors. There was no way I could have done what I did twice," he said and sighed. "Are you mad?"

"No, Liam. But your mother is going to be. You getting hurt in lacrosse, she's not going to be too happy that I got you into it in the first place," he said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah…" Liam muttered and gave a weak smile to the doctor, or, as Scott was realizing, his parent of some sort.

Scott stopped listening in and squeezed his eyes shut before walking away. Vivian sighed and followed closely behind him. "You know it's not your fault, Scott," she told him as she fell in step next to him.

"How do you know? You weren't on the field when it happened," he stated softly.

"I know because I was watching. You didn't use any of your wolf abilities. He wouldn't just have a hurt leg at this point, Scott. He could most likely be dead if you had used any of the sort of strength that you know you have," Vivian explained.

"I still feel guilty for it," he murmured. Vivian sighed as Scott's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it with a simple, "Hey, Lydia." He was quiet for a moment and his eyes widened. "Yeah, bye." He looked at Vivian. "We have to go find that boy who was a survivor from that triple homicide last night." He started walking down the hallway and suddenly heard a scream. "Mom…" He muttered.

Vivian and Scott took off running down the hallway and made their way to where they had heard the scream. They found Melissa pinned to the ground with Sean leaning over her with glowing white eyes and sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. Scott growled and he looked over. "I'm. Hungry," was all he said. Scott ran towards him and he quickly jumped off and ran down the hall.

Scott and Vivian went straight to Melissa. "Are you okay, mom?" Scott asked quickly.

"Yeah, fine…" she said breathlessly. "Go get him you two…"

They both nodded and stood running towards where they had seen him run. They heard a door shut and saw a small trail of blood by the door leading to the roof. They went towards it and heard a shout and then ran up the stairs. There was Sean, choking Liam by the edge of the roof. "Sean! Stop! We can help you!" Scott shouted. "You don't have to do this!"

"I don't need any help!" He shouted back. "I just want food!"

Scott ran towards him and Sean pushed Liam over the edge. Scott ran to try and catch him, but Sean tackled him and pinned his arms down. Liam hung onto the edge and breathed heavily. Vivian ran over and tried to get Sean off of Scott but Sean just pushed her away and when she went at him again, punching him in the back, he growled and pushed her off. Liam screamed suddenly in pain just as Sean let go of Scott and stood looking directly at Vivian. She didn't have a weapon on her, the one time she doesn't of course. "Sean, please… We can help you find out what happened to your family…" She said.

Sean was about to jump at her when his eyes went wide and he started to back away. Vivian turned around and behind her was a man with no mouth. He had a hatchet in his hand and looked from Vivian to Sean. Sean turned to run and Vivian knew immediately that this was the man who had killed his family. She swallowed and went for the hatchet that he was clutching in his hand. The Mute looked down at her and glared. He fought to get his weapon back and kicked her back. Vivian stumbled and Scott looked from her to Sean. Vivian saw Liam sitting and clutching his arm. "Get Sean! I can deal with him!" Vivian yelled to Scott. He looked at her worriedly. "Go!"

Vivian ran at the man again who swung at her but she ducked out of the way. Why was he after this kid? What did he mean to him? "Trust me, dude, you do not want to mess with me…" Vivian muttered.

He just looked at her, an almost amused look in his eyes. He grabbed her arm that had his wrist and twisted it around her back. Vivian gasped and went to elbow him in the stomach, but he drove the hatchet deep in her shoulder. She wasn't the one he was after, he didn't want her dead, but it wasn't his problem if she bled out.

Vivian screamed out in pain as he took the hatchet from her shoulder. He pushed her to the ground and tilted his head at her before looking up and following where Sean and Scott had gone. Vivian tried to crawl towards him with her one arm, the other hurt too much to move and was bleeding bad. Liam looked at her and cursed as he slowly went towards her. "Stay still, please…" He muttered.

"S-Scott…" She muttered and gasped at the sharp pain in her shoulder. Her vision was beginning to get blurry. There was a shout from the other side of the roof and Vivian squeezed her eyes shut.

There were footsteps running towards them again, but Vivian didn't know who it was. "She's lost a lot of blood," Liam said, his voice shaky. "We could get her down to the hospital."

"I don't know if she'll make it…" Scott muttered, looking at the blood that had pooled and soaked her shirt.

"What do we do? We can't let her die," Liam shouted.

Scott was quiet, but Vivian felt someone take her arm. There was a sharp pain and she wanted to scream and curse, but her body wouldn't allow her.

Liam watched with wide eyes as Scott bit into her with his fangs as he had done with him. He bit down on his lip and Scott pulled away as he stood and stepped back, wiping the blood from his mouth. As realization hit him from what he had just done he kicked at the wall and looked at Vivian and Liam. "Fucking shit…"

**SOOOOOOOOO yeah. He bit her. How do you think that's going to blow over with Derek? Come on people, it had to happen at some point, you knew it was coming... MALIA IS OFFICIALLY IN. So what does that me for all of you Stivian (Viles) lovers... Well, I don't even know yet. We shall see. LIAM. I love Liam. Dylan Sprayberry is just... yes. Anyways, enough fangirling. How are you all liking Apat of the Pack so far? I PROMISE I'M BETTER AT UPLOADING. Review (if you want to) favorite and follow (only if you like the story) and as always, Thank you so so so soooooooo much for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	5. A Full Moon

**Hello lovelies! Next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Vivian's POV **

Darkness. That's all that encased me. I felt like I was stuck inside a coffin. The pain in my shoulder had subsided, but the pain in my arm was still very much present. What had happened? I couldn't tell you. All I know is that it hurt like a bitch and had more than likely saved my life, considering I was bleeding out on the roof of the hospital. "Vivian?" I heard someone say my name. "Viv, wake up." I was trying to and I felt the darkness beginning to lift. The air was warm and I was laying on something much more comfortable that the concrete that I had passed out on. "Vivian!" The voices became more clear and I recognized the one as Scott's and the other as Stiles'.

My eyes fluttered opened and I looked up at the two of them as they leaned over me with wide eyes. I sat up quickly and looked around. Scott's room… Great… How long had I been out? "What happened?" I asked hoarsely and rubbed my shoulder and then looked down at my arm that was still in pain. It was wrapped in gauze and a little bit of blood was seeping through.

"Uh…" Stiles and Scott both looked at each other. "You were axed in the back… well the shoulder by an assassin that you decided to take on," Stiles began.

"Yeah, what in the hell made you think that you could take on a guy with an axe by yourself?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah…" I whispered and then shook my head and looked at them again. "What happened after I passed out?" Scott looked at Stiles then at me. He took my arm gently and started to unravel the gauze. When he did, it revealed a bite mark that looked like it was bleeding some. My eyes widened and I looked up at Scott. "What. The hell. Did you do?" I asked as my eyes gazed back up at his face.

"Vivian… You were… You were bleeding out. I couldn't get you downstairs in time to save you so I just…" He bit down on his lip. "I just bit you, hoping you would take to the bite. I took a chance, a stupid one, but your shoulder is healed…"

"You bit me?! Why would you bite me?!" I shouted and stood quickly from the bed, the room spun some. I practically fell over, but caught myself on the desk next to me.

"I panicked, Vivian! You were dying!" Scott shouted back. When I found my balance and looked at him, I noticed in the corner of the room there was someone else. I looked pass Scott and Stiles with my eyebrows furrowed and saw Liam, the freshman who had hurt his leg, duct taped to a chair. He looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked at the two boys who stood in front of me. "You kidnapped him?!" I shouted. "Why would you kidnap him?!"

"I bit him too and—"

"We couldn't let him go around and tell people what happened!" Stiles finished for him and Scott nodded.

"You have to let him go. You can't keep him tied up like that…" I muttered and shook my head some before walking over to Liam and kneeling down some. I gave him a soft smile and was about to take the tape off his mouth, but Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said and looked at Liam. "We'll untie you, but you can't scream and you can't run or else… or else something… Okay?" Liam looked up at him and then back to me. I nodded some and he looked at Stiles before he nodded again. Stiles ripped the tape off his mouth. And Liam shouted in pain. "I said no screaming!"

"You ripped the fucking tape off my mouth," he said. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Oh… uh… sorry…" He muttered.

"Listen," Scott said and walked over towards us. "This is going to be hard to understand, but all of this… it's… it's going to get better, okay?"

"If you take to the bite," Stiles added.

"_If _I take to the what?" Liam asked.

"The bite. You're going to change physically and you're going to have to change mentally," Scott continued.

"I mean, unless you die," Stiles reiterated.

"Die?!" Liam shouted. "What do you mean die? I don't want to die!"

"Stiles!" Scott scolded as I slapped him upside the head. Although, that hadn't hit me either. Die from the bite? "You should be fine Liam…"

"I just… I want…" A few tears fell down his cheeks.

"Guys! Untie him! He's upset!"

The two bit their lips and then started to get the rest of the duct tape off of him. Liam stood and looked at Stiles, me, and then Scott. He threw a punch at Scott, pushed me over, and then pushed Stiles on top of me before he made a break for the door. Stiles and Scott ran and I heard him yelling as well as Scott and Stiles. I ran out after them and saw them just in time before they went tumbling down the stairs.

"Oh my God…" I muttered and shook my head at the three boys.

Liam ran out the door and I couldn't get myself to go after him. I wouldn't have been quick enough anyway. Scott and Stiles sat up and looked out the front door where Liam had run out of. "That was a stupid plan…" Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott muttered.

"You're the stupid one who agreed to it, I think that we should have just left him tied up…" Stiles remarked.

"Shut up, Stiles," Vivian and Scott both muttered.

The next day the pack was outside of school before it started in the courtyard. They were talking and Scott and Stiles were staring down Liam as he ran up to his group of friends. Vivian was frazzled and telling them what had happened to Derek and Peter the night before. Apparently "The Mute," the assassin that had attacked Melissa the night before, had made an appearance at Derek's loft and tried to kill Peter with the hatchet covered in wolf's bane. Vivian wanted to go over and help, but she wasn't "allowed." Derek said it would be safer for her if she just went to school and went about as she normally would.

"Vivian, come with us," Scott said as he kept his gaze on Liam.

"What for?" She asked and looked to him.

"We need to talk to Liam and since you're going to be going through the same thing as him then… well, maybe he'll… relate to you?" Scott suggested.

Vivian nodded and the three walked over to him, but he spotted them and rushed away. His friends looked at him confused and then looked up at the three. They sighed and followed behind him.

Liam looked behind him as he went down the hallway, thinking he was home free, but Scott, Stiles, and Vivian ended up in front of him and stopped him. Scott looked down at him. "We need to talk," he stated simply.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about?" Liam snapped.

"Listen, that bite, like I said, it's going to make you change. It's dangerous, but it's… it's a… gift. We're family now, brothers," Scott told him in an unsure way.

"Nothing is happening to me!" Liam shouted and showed them his arm. "See?"

He pushed pass them and quickly walked away. Vivian slowly pulled up her sleeve as well and looked at her arm, her heart skipped a beat when she realized her arm was healed as well. She swallowed and looked at Stiles and Scott.

When lunch time came around, the pack talked about what they were going to do that night about the full moon. Malia had expressed her concerns about it because, even though she had been a werecoyote most of her life, she hadn't been able to master her full moon transformation because she had no one to teach her. Lydia told them they could go to her boat house for the weekend and that's where they could spend the night of the full moon. "I still ned to tell Derek…" Vivian told them. "With what happened last night, I haven't gotten a chance.

"I should probably go with you," Scott said. "Since I was the one that turned you… He's going to be pissed."

"Scott, honestly, and not to worry the Alpha, but he's going to be so much more than pissed," Vivian said and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smug smile on her face. It fell when she got to thinking too. "I wonder what Chris is going to think… Since-since I'm a hunter… We have a ritual where, if we're bitten, we have to take our lives so we don't turn…"

"He won't make you do anything, Viv, unless you were willing to do it. You're not… are you?" Scott asked.

"No. No not at all," she said and shaking her head quickly. "I don't have that kind of gumption to be honest…"

Scott nodded and Stiles let out a breath of relief. "How are we going to get Liam to the house though?" Kira asked.

Everyone sat there in thought and Lydia snapped and smiled wickedly at Kira. "You!"

"Me?" Kira asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! You can tap into your 'foxy' attitude and seduce him to come to a 'party' at the boathouse," she said to her.

"My foxy attitude?"

"Another word for a fox is a vixen…" she smiled again and Kira looked at her nervously. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the pack went their separate ways.

Vivian and Malia were pacing back and forth in the front room of the boat house. Kira's plan had worked and Liam had agreed to come to the "party." There was a car door outside and then one right after and they stopped and looked out the window. Vivian stood by Malia and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I hope this works," she said softly.

"Hopefully he doesn't go crazy…" Stiles muttered.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I forgot to tell you…" He looked at everyone. "He got kicked out of his last school because he got angry at his coach and totally destroyed his car…" He took out his phone and pulled up a picture and showed everyone.

The door opened and Liam walked in looking very confused. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry Liam…" Kira said softly and walked over to stand by Scott.

"What's going on?" Liam repeated more sternly.

"Liam, it's the full moon tonight…" Scott started.

"So what? The crazy people are going to be out?" He asked. "I know that saying."

"No, Liam, you don't understand and since you're here with no way home, you have to listen to us. It's going to be dangerous, do you understand? You're going to put other people in danger if you do not listen to us," Scott started.

Liam looked at him and then to the others before crossing his arms over his chest and biting his lip. "I'm listening…"

Scott explained to him all about the supernatural elements and creatures in Beacon Hills. Once he was done explaining everything, Liam looked at everyone and raised an eyebrow. "So… Scott's a werewolf, she's a werecoyote, a-a banshee?" Lydia nodded. "And a kitsune… A hunter turned werewolf. And you are?" He pointed at Stiles.

"Well, I had been possessed by an evil fox spirit called a nogitsune… It was-It was a bad time to say the least…" He said and pursed his lips.

Liam looked down at the chains on the table and pointed to them. "For me?" He asked.

"No, those are Malia's," Scott told him. "Yours and Vivian's are already set up out where they keep the boats."

Liam bit his lip. "Why does this have to happen?" He asked and clenched his fists.

"Liam, the effects of the full moon will over power you and you won't be in control…" Scott said. "You could end up hurting someone, Liam. It's for the best."

"No, I know what's best for me! You have no—" he started to say, but then he gasped and covered his ears. He growled lowly as he fell to the floor.

Malia started to breathe heavily and she let out a small growl as well. "Guys…" She whispered and clenched her fists as her claws start to come out. She gasped and bit down on her lip roughly. Vivian started to breath heavily as well and she squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered when she was younger and Deucalion was trying to grow his pack. She would watch as he taught the people who he had just bitten breathing exercises to calm them. She breathed in slowly through her nose and out through her mouth, her whole body trembling. Malia looked to her and swallowed hard beginning to do the same thing.

"I-I don't k-know how long I-I'll last like this…" Vivian said and Malia nodded.

Stiles grabbed Vivian as Scott grabbed Scott. Kira went with Malia to the basement as the others ran outside. The doorbell rang and they all looked at Lydia confused and she just shrugged. She went to the door. As they started to go out the back. "Is this where the part is at?" Someone asked Lydia from the front yard.

Lydia looked back and Scott shrugged his shoulders some as Liam let out a low growl. "Yeah!" Lydia said and there were shouts as people started to rush inside. Stiles and Scott led Vivian and Liam to the docks where there were chains to keep them down. Vivian's heart was racing fast and Liam kept trying to get free from Scott as Stiles made sure the chains were all ready. "Stiles hurry!" Vivian growled and clenched her fists tighter, her claws digging into the palms of her hands as she continued to try and breathe deeply.

Stiles nodded and right as he was about to start chaining Vivian up, Liam broke loose from Scott and jumped on top of him, snarling and trying to scratch at his face. Vivian gasped and Stiles went and grabbed an old pole, hitting Liam in the head. Liam was knocked out and they quickly chained him up first. Stiles took Vivian to the chains and chained her up. She looked over at Liam as they did and she couldn't help but feel bad for the younger boy. He was being forced into a whole different world.

Vivian screamed out as her face started to change and her fangs started to come through. She breathed heavily and her head fell forward. She looked up, her eyes glowing a gold color, and she growled loudly and tried to get her arms free to kill the two boys in front of her. She didn't want to, but she had an unquenchable thirst and all she was seeing was red.

Stiles stepped back and looked at her with sad eyes. "We just have to wait it out…" Scott said softly.

"I know… I just…" Stiles sighed.

"It would have probably been easier for her if Derek was here… He could have—wait, Stiles," Scott said and looked at him. "Maybe you could calm her. Allison helped me calm down maybe you could help her…"

"That would mean I would have to be her anchor. I can't do that. I was already too attached to her and I-I can't put myself through that anymore..." Stiles said and shook his head as he looked at Vivian who was growling and looking at the two hungrily.

Scott nodded and bit his lip, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Right, I'm sorry," he said softly and then looked at the two again.

Stiles looked down at Vivian and pursed his lips before he sighed heavily and walked over to her cautiously. He knelt down and looked at her. "Viv… you had been doing so good…" He muttered and looked at her gently biting down on his lip as she growled at him. "You can pull through this, I know you can, you're so much stronger than this thing inside of you. I know you are. Come on Vivian, you can do this. Fight it!" He said to her sternly. Vivian growled again and she looked down breathing heavily. Stiles gently took her face in his hand and tilted her head up some as she looked at him. "Look at me, you can beat this…"

Vivian's eyes flashed back and forth some from gold to her normal blue eyes. She settled on gold and she looked up at him calmly. "Stiles? I'm-I'm…" She looked down and was shaking again. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's okay. Do you feel okay?" He asked and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"It hurts…" She growled and clenched her fists behind herself.

"Scott says it'll pass and—"

"No, the chains. Their digging into my fucking skin…" She whispered and growled some.

"Oh, uh…" Stiles looked over at Scott who was biting his lip. He nodded slowly, saying it was okay to undo her chains.

As he was doing that, Liam woke up and broke free from his restraints. He rushed out the back and ran off. Scott cursed and followed after him. Vivian breathed heavily and centered herself as she looked at Stiles, forcing herself to not want to rip his throat out. She was stronger than she thought she was but still had those unnerving urges. She took another breath and felt her face slowly go back to normal as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her claws and fangs retracted and she let out a long breath. They followed after them and heard a shout and went towards that. When they got there, Scott was standing against a tree, rubbing his eyes, an arrow right next to his head. Vivian knew whose it was the minute she saw it and she followed the angle of the arrow to see Chris coming out of the shadows. "Chris!" She shouted and ran over to him, practically tackling him into a hug. "You're back…"

"Hi, Vivi…" He whispered to her gently and gave her a tight hug. His eyes were tired looking and he had earned quite a bit of scruff on his face from being away for so long.

"Where's Isaac?" She asked him softly.

"We decided to go our separate ways after the first couple weeks. I haven't talked to him since…" He told her before looking her over. "Are you okay?"

Vivian swallowed and looked down, stepping away some and nodding slowly. "Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine," She said and gave him a weak smile.

He looked at her curiously and then looked to Scott. "There's a trap for Liam, the way that he ran."

"Of what?" He asked him.

"Ultrasonic Emitters," he said simply.

They followed Chris to where he was going and Vivian bit down on her lip gently. How was she going to tell Chris? How in the hell was she going to tell Derek? They'd both probably kill Scott for what he had done to her, but she had made it through her first full moon which was good. She had control. Maybe spending time with the Alphas wasn't so bad even though they had deceived her, her whole life… Okay, it was mostly bad.

They found Liam in the middle of the field, on the ground and covering his ears. "Make it stop!" He shouted and growled some.

"Liam, you need to listen," Scott said. "For once you need to listen to me." Liam looked up at him slowly taking his hands away from his ears. "This thing, we share, it's scary, yes, but it is something that you can use to your advantage. I will help you just like I will helped, you won't be abandoned and you will always have friendship and loyalty with this pack, do you understand that Liam?"

He looked from Scott to me and Stiles and then back. Scott held out a hand for him as his face slowly changed back to normal. He helped him up and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

One full moon down, two betas under control… This was getting off to a good start.

**So sorry that this took so long. I've had so much math homework and I've had to make a basket for a class. So that's taken up A LOT of time on top of portfolio and college stuff too. Merp. Senior years a trip people! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter though! :) The next is going to be filler-ish, but it's stuff that needs to happen (I think you all know what that is!) Hope you're liking this! Thanks so much for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	6. A Secret Revealed

**Helloooooo! Finally another chapter. This is basically just some filler that's a little funny and some emotional stuffs (for Vivian of course) but I hope that you like it! **

Vivian was pacing back and forth in the loft, waiting for Derek. She sighed and shook out her hands. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "It's going to be okay," Scott said.

"I'm not nervous for me! I'm nervous for you! He's going to kill you!" Vivian practically shouted and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Scott gulped and nodded some as the door opened and Derek walked inside. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two nervous teens. "What's going on?" Derek asked and walked over to Vivian, pulling into a hug. "Did something happen?"

"Kind of…?" Vivian said and then looked back at Scott and then back up at Derek.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Derek asked quickly and stepped back a second, looking her over quickly.

"I-I'm fine. Pretty much fine…" She took a deep breath and looked back at Scott.

"Are you… pregnant?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"God no! What made you think of that?!" She said and smacked his arm.

"I don't know you're really nervous to tell me something! Just tell me, Vivi," he said to her.

Vivian looked back at Scott and he took a step back, pursing his lips and she looked down some before looking back up at him, her eyes glowing gold. She blinked making them go back to normal and she bit down on her lip as she looked at him, his mouth fallen open.

Derek gritted his teeth and looked at Scott. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked as he pushed Vivian behind him and looked at Scott.

"Derek, we haven't had time to talk because of Peter and everything. I was going to tell you as soon as possible, but then the full moon was tonight and we had to make sure that Liam was okay and-and-" Vivian explained in a rushed way.

"What the fuck gives you the right to do that to my girlfriend?! She shouldn't have to go through all that shit, Scott!" Derek yelled and took a step forward.

Scott bit his lip. "She was dying Derek!" He yelled. "I panicked, knowing I wouldn't be able to get her into the hospital in time and I just bit her!"

"Dying? What are you…" Derek turned to look at Vivian. "The roof of the hospital…" He muttered. "There was a pool of blood. I knew I recognized one of the scents. What the hell happen?"

Vivian looked to Scott. "Can I talk to him alone for a minute, please?" She asked and Scott nodded, walking up the steps. Vivian took Derek's hand and led him to the couch, sitting down with him. "Scott and I were trying to save Liam when the Mute, the assassin that's after you and Peter too, came and killed Sean who had attacked us. Scott bit Liam first and… well everything is a little blurry. I just remember trying to hold off the Mute for some reason. He hit me with his hatchet and… it's all kind of…" She shook her head some. "The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Scott's room with Stiles and Scott standing over me. He really did it to save me; he was doing it to save Liam too… He didn't do it for any other reason Derek…" She said to him and rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand, leaning into him some. "And since last night, everything has been happening so fast, he bit us right before the full moon, but…"

"You're in control," Derek observed and looked to her. "How are you—"

"I think spending most of my life with Alphas... I picked up a few things that helped me and Stiles he—" She stopped talking and blushed some remembering how he had helped her.

Derek pursed his lips and looked down, nodding his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you your first full moon," he said to her.

"It's okay," she said to him and gave a weak smile before it fell again. "I'm worried about telling Chris."

"I'm sure that it will be okay," he said softly and smiled at her gently.

Vivian shrugged some and bit down on her lip before leaning into him with a soft sigh. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her chin up and leaned in, kissing her softly. She kissed him back as he pulled her closer to him and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and pulled back some, looking down at him gently. She brought her hands to his face and ran her thumbs over his scruff, a small smile on both of their faces. His hands rested on her hips and he rubbed them gently. She leaned her forehead against his as Scott walked back into the room. "Well, I guess you two are okay, and I'm—" Scott started to say but Derek looked at him.

"You and I are not finished talking about this, Scott, I hope that you know that," he said in a slightly calmer voice. Vivian smiled at him some before turning back to Derek as he looked up at her.

"Yeah… Uh… Okay. I can see that I'm not wanted anymore so I'll just be going. Viv, if you want someone to come with you to talk to Chris I'll be more than willing to come with you, okay?" He said.

"Thanks Scott," she said as she leaned into Derek some.

"Yeah, have fun you two, but not too much fun, okay?" he said and Vivian took a pillow and threw it at him.

He chuckled before rushing out the door, shutting it behind him quickly. Derek pulled Vivian close and started kissing at her neck. Vivian giggled and rolled her eyes. "Derek, not now," she told him and pushed against his chest as she looked down at him.

Vivian hummed and Derek smiled at her softly. "Okay, okay," he whispered and smiled.

"I really need to go and talk to Chris, though," she said to him with a soft sigh. "He has to know…"

"I know," he told her softly. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Vivian looked down and wrung her fingers together and shrugged. "I think that it would be better if Scott were to come with me to be honest. That way Chris will know that he's owning up to it just like Scott did with you."

Derek nodded and tilted her chin up some again. "Sounds good," he whispered and pecked her lips again. When he pulled back, he smiled at her gently. "So, a big bad werewolf now, hm?"

Vivian sighed and gave a half-hearted laugh. "I guess…" she muttered and pursed her lips together. "I'm-I'm worried, though, Derek. Hunters aren't supposed to become werewolves and if we do happen to get bit or whatever then, well, we're supposed to… to end it before it happens." Vivian swallowed thickly and looked at Derek. "But, it's already happened and-and I don't want to take my own life away!" She shook her head. "I can be strong in a lot of things, Derek, but that is not one. I do not have the will for that. And-and I don't think Chris will make me do it, but if another group of hunters finds out then—"

"Viv, viv! Settled down," he said and pulled her into himself as her breathing got heavier and he realized she was beginning to panic. "It's going to be okay. Chris, Scott, Stiles, me, no one is going to let anything happen to you or let you do that to yourself. Okay? It's going to be alright." He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head gently.

To calm herself, Vivian took deep and slow breaths as she closed her eyes gently. "Okay… okay…" she whispered gently and wiped at her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, I promise…" he whispered and sighed softly.

She nodded and kept her eyes closed. "I'm tired…" she whispered softly as she placed her face in the crook of his neck and yawned a little.

"Are you staying here tonight then?" he asked and she nodded immediately. Derek chuckled and nodded before standing up while holding her and carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her down and then slipped her shoes off before climbing in next to her and pulling her close to him. Vivian curled into him and sighed contentedly, feeling safe and warm in his embrace. As Derek slowly trailed his fingers up and down her back, she slowly fell asleep.

Vivian was pacing outside her house waiting for Scott and thinking over what she was going to say to Chris. She shivered in the cold air and bit down on her lip gently. She took a few calming breaths as Scott pulled up on his dirt bike and took off his helmet. "You look stressed," he observed as he walked over to her.

"Shut up…" she muttered and ran a hand through her hair gently. "I'm honestly freaking the fuck out. I've been here for over an hour."

"An hour? You just called me twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Yeah, because I was going to do it by myself then I changed my mind and decided that I wanted you to be her but I don't know anymore and I am fucking stressed and I don't know—" Scot placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shush…" He said calmly. "This is Chris, what's the worst he could do?"

"A lot…" she whispered and bit down on her lip.

"But you're like… like his daughter…" he said softly. "He's not going to do anything drastic, Viv, it's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not?!" She shrieked.

"Viv… your eyes and claws…" He muttered.

Vivian looked down at her hands and shook her head quickly before slowly sinking to the ground and breaking into tears. "Scott, I know you meant well, and-and I'm so grateful that you saved my life, but I just… I don't know what to do!"

Scott knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug. "Viv, it's going to be okay and—"

"That's what Derek was telling me but is it really?" She swallowed thickly and shook her head, pursing her lips together tightly to keep from sobbing.

"Vivian, I promise it's going to be fine. And if it's not you can stay with me or Derek or Stiles… whoever you want. Okay?" He said to her.

Vivian nodded. "Thank you Scott," she said to him gently.

He helped her up and smiled at her. "Let's go," he said as they walked up to the door. He knocked on it gently for her and Vivian took his hand quickly, squeezing it tightly. "Viv, ow…" he muttered.

She looked up at him and laughed lightly. "Oh, right, sorry," she said as he chuckled lightly.

The locks on the door turned and then opened. Chris was standing there and he looked at Vivian and Scott before focusing on her. "Where were you last night?" He asked her softly.

"I-I had gone to Derek's and I ended up falling asleep on the couch," she said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Is everything alright?" He asked her with concern settling on his features.

Vivian swallowed and looked at Scott before she walked into the house and looked at Chris. "Don't be mad, okay? Please?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine, sort of. I just, the-the other night, we had a run in with an assassin, the Mute," she said. "We were on the roof of the hospital and we were trying to help a kid who was a wendigo that the Mute later killed, but he threw his hatchet at me as Scott went after the kid and—"

"What?!" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah…" Vivian swallowed and continued, "and so I started to bleed out from the wound. Scott made a split decision to-to… To bite me. To save me from dying, Chris! It was the only thing that he could do!" She finished quickly and then looked away as tears stung her eyes.

The room was completely silent and Vivian couldn't move to look at either Chris or Scott. "So, you're…" Chris finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… I-I made it through the full moon last night and-and…" She shook her head. "I know that I'm a hunter and that I'm supposed to kill myself or have someone do it for me so I wouldn't turn completely, but I couldn't do it Chris. I have a life that I want to live too…"

No one spoke for a long time and the tension was almost palpable in the room. Vivian took a chance and finally looked up at Chris who had his eyes shut and he was taking deep breaths. "Chris, I'm sorry. I panicked and I couldn't let her die," Scott said and looked over at him.

"Don't," Chris said simply. "I knew something was different last night…" He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Vivian and then to Scott. "I know you were trying to help and thank you for saving her. Vivian, this-this is going to put you in a whole lot more danger. The Calaveras are already after… Kate, my sister for the same reason. She wouldn't allow herself to die or let someone or herself kill her. You need to lie low for a while and—"

"Lie low? But how am I supposed to help catch this assassin when I'm lying low?" She asked.

"You're not going to. I'm going to call a friend of mine and you can go stay with them for a while until things cool down. I'm going to make sure the Calaveras stay focused on Kate and they don't find out about you and—"

"But Chris!" She shrieked interrupting him again. "I can't just put my whole life on hold now! I'm not moving away from Beacon Hills. There has to be another way to get through this other than that. All my friends are here, you're here. I don't want to be away from my family again. Chris, please. I'll stay at Derek's or something."

"They'll find out that you and him are together, Vivi. They'll go after you there," he explained calmly.

"No!" She shouted. "I won't let them. I'll stop going to school, or-or something! Anything but move, Chris! Please. I'm begging you. Please…" She shook her head and sniffled some as she looked down.

She felt arms come around her and she immediately hugged Chris back, burying her face in his chest. "Okay, Vivian. Stay with Derek and make sure that you stay out of sight for the most part. Don't stay away from school, you need your education, but just remember that you need to be extra careful. If there is someone suspicious looking, make sure you have your taser and your knives or gun on you. Understand?"

Vivian nodded and looked up at him. "I will, Chris…" She said.

"Good…" He sighed. "Did you really think that I was going to make you kill yourself or something? You're-You're all I have left, Vivian. You're _my _family. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. And I know you don't want to be 'protected,' but I will always protect you no matter what…" He hugged her tighter and Vivian nodded.

"Thank you, Chris," she whispered to him softly.

He smiled softly. "Want some coffee you two?" He asked as he pulled away. "I have to head out in a minute, but I'll put on a pot."

"That sounds good," Vivian said.

The three walked into the kitchen and for a minute, Vivian felt everything was going to be a little easier.

**Lalalalalallala. Did you like? I just had to let her explain everything to Chris and Derek. Merp! So the next one will continue with the episodes and we shall see what is in store! :) Thank you for reading as always! **

**xxKellyn **


End file.
